


Silk Hearts

by Salty_Carrots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerial Silk Dance, Altean Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Altean or Galra except for Pidge and Matt who are Earth diplomats/researchers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean Prince AU, Galtean! Klance, Keith has anxiety, Lance is a babe and Keith is a gay disaster, Lance is a disaster too tbh just a bi one, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn, Still in space, They aren't really enemies but they're not friends either, but female titles, dance, kind of, lance is a dancer, nb pronouns for pidge, prince AU, she's cool with it bc she thinks royalty is bullshit anyway, terrible flirting, the lions are actual lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Carrots/pseuds/Salty_Carrots
Summary: Keith is the second prince of the planet Daibazaal, and he's also half human. He's had trouble finding his place within the Galran empire, but just as he's settling well in with his squadron of the military, he's ripped away for a long term diplomatic mission on the planet of Altea. It's bad enough that he has to be on this strange planet but dealing with an arrogant Altean Prince who is also super hot might just be the death of the half Galran Prince.More self-indulgent Galtean Klance Royalty AU >>





	Silk Hearts

Keith wasn’t sure what to expect upon arriving at the planet Altea, nor did he really know what to expect when meeting the Altean royal family He had been away training with the Daibazaal military when he was pulled away from his position to accompany Lotor on a diplomatic mission to the sunny, peaceful planet. 

 

“It’s our father’s wish that both of us complete this diplomatic mission. I’m just as confused as you as to why he would send a half human runt alongside the Crown Prince for something like this. Just stay out of my way and everything will go smoothly.” Lotor told him when he had asked in the ship on the way there, his yellowed eyes frosted over with a coldness his older half-brother reserved for looking down on Keith. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and stalked off to his seat with a huff, crossing his arms as he leaned back, glaring holes into the back of Lotor’s head. His glaring was interrupted as his advisor- and friend- came into view. 

A human, and muscular powerhouse by the name of Shiro. Usually Galra, even princes, did not need bodyguards and it was even considered shameful to seek that sort of protection. So Shiro was chosen to protect him under the guise of an advisor. 

Shiro was the older brother Lotor had never been, and never could be, to Keith. He was kind, patient, and truly cared about Keith in a way no one in his family ever had. 

His half-blood status and rash temper wasn’t off-putting to Shiro like it was to the rest of the kingdom and so they became fast friends and Shiro took him under his wing as a student and a brother. 

“I know you’re mad about being torn away from your duties with the military for this mission, but I think it will be good for you. You may not be the Crown Prince but you could still use more practice with the diplomatic side of royalty.” He said, placing one of his large hands on Keith’s slender shoulder, causing the young prince to relax and let out a stressed sigh. 

“I know, I know! But this is an important mission, Shiro. Altea is a large kingdom with a vast amount of resources that Daibazaal desperately needs…” He exclaimed, his soft cat-like ears drooping down so low they almost touch the purple skin of his face. He crosses his arms again and his face drops back into a scowl.

 

“They’re all so fucking tall too…” He mumbles, causing Shiro to let out a hearty laugh and pat Keith on the shoulders again. “Don’t worry Keith. I haven’t met many Alteans, but I think King Alfor and Princess Allura are the exception, not the rule. Prince Lance is just about your height.” He told him, a warm and reassuring smile on his face that momentarily quelled the anxiety bubbling up inside of him, at least until he heard Lotor call out. 

 

“Arriving on Planet Altea! Everyone get ready to descend and meet with the Altean Royal Family.” 

 

Keith swallowed nervously as he stood up and went to the back of the ship to change to his formal wear. Something ridiculously impractical, with limited movement and itchy fabric. Something with a fucking cape. 

 

————————————————————————————————

Their boots clicked against the beautiful white marble floors of the foyer of the Altean castle as they approached the awaiting royal family. Keith looked them over, quickly so as to not come across as rude, and was met with three beautiful and friendly faces. 

Alteans were notoriously beautiful, but the royal family bordered on ethereal. In all his 18 years of life, Keith had never come across a group of people who seemed to almost glow with a bright light. They were beautiful and radiated a warmth that startled Keith. 

 

King Alfor, his age showing only around his eyes and in the deep smile lines on his cheeks, stood between his two children. A young woman with long white hair and pink marks that stood out against her golden skin. She held her head high and proud, her slender hands clasped in front of her against her long white dress. Keith assumed this was Crown Princess Allura, the orchestrator of this torturous trip. 

He immediately quelled the spark of resentment that ran itself through him as he saw the reason for his situation. He sighed inwardly. ‘This isn’t her fault Keith. She’s just trying to do what’s best for both of our people…’ He thought to himself before his eyes landed on the final member of their welcome party. 

 

Prince Lance was a slender young man, around Keith’s age. His hair was as stark white as his sister’s but much much shorter and with the straightness of his father’s hair. ‘It looks really soft…’ Keith thought, a small blush forming on his face as he continued to take in the appearance of the other prince. He was more tan than his father and sister, his skin radiating a sun-kissed golden glow that indicated that he spent a lot of time outside. 

 

His eyes set upon a polite, ingenuine smile. They looked bored but held remnants of mischief in their azure depths. He was the only one not really paying much attention to Lotor as they entered. He was fidgeting with the hem of his tight blue royal garb and seemed like he would rather be anywhere but at this meeting. At least they had something in common. He locked eyes with Keith, catching him staring at him and flashed him a flirtatious, and irritating, smirk. 

 

The blush on Keith’s face deepened and he turned back to look at Allura and the King as they approached the group. 

 

Allura had reached her hand out to shake Lotor’s who took her hand in his and bowed before placing a gentlemanly kiss on the soft knuckles of her hand. Keith had to repress the urge to vomit and quickly turned back to the King as Allura began to blush. 

 

“So nice to meet you Prince Lotor...You’re even more charming than the holo calls make you out to be. Welcome, all of you to Altea!” The princess smiled brightly and looked at each one of them. 

 

Lotor’s attitude had shifted completely from his coldness in the ship. He was mirroring Princess Allura’s warmth and friendliness as he introduced Shiro and Keith. 

 

“It’s my honor Princess, to present to you my younger brother. He and his advisor Shirogane will be assisting with our mission in whatever way possible.” Lotor gestured to Keith and Shiro, only a hint of disgust evident as he spoke. Keith was pretty sure he was the only one who knew Lotor well enough to really catch it before he turned back to Allura with his charm on in full force. 

 

Per etiquette as the younger Prince, he greeted the royal family with a deep vow, his palm over his left shoulder as he did so. 

 

“Hello your Majesties. My name is Prince Keith and I am glad to be in your service.” He spoke curtly and only bowed for a short period of time before stepping back and standing taut back in his place.

 

His fluffy ears perked up as he heard the faintest of snorts coming from the beautiful young prince in front of him. The Altean prince rolled his eyes and his eyes flitted to his father as the King began to speak. 

 

Keith felt himself glaring at the Prince, barely registering Alfor’s words as he introduced the prince as his son, Prince Lance. 

 

‘Prince Lance…What a jerk…Does he think he’s the only one who doesn’t want to be here?! I hope they’re not expecting me to spend much time with him.’ He thought to himself as he locked eyes with the bored looking Prince. 

“We are quite excited to have you all here and to begin forming this alliance between our people. For now, our servants will show you to your rooms and allow you to get settled before you join us for your welcoming celebration.” King Alfor announced, gesturing to a few servants who were standing between two massive marble pillars off to the side. 

Keith quickly followed the servant who approached him, wanting to get away from Lotor and the Alteans as soon as possible. As he was walking he turned his head back to try to get a glimpse of the rude Prince but he was already gone, and so Keith headed to his room to ready himself for the festivities, a feeling of dread pooling around the knot in his stomach as he thought of the official social function. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

Much to Keith’s delight, he didn’t see Prince Lance as he sat down for dinner to dine with Lotor and the royal family. He sat in between Lotor and Shiro, with Princess Allura on Lotor’s other side. 

Princess Allura and King Alfor sat at the head of the table, with an empty spot, presumably where Prince Lance would have sat, on King Alfor’s left. 

Lotor made polite and flirtatious conversation with Princess Allura, earning another repressed gag from Keith. All chatter hushed as King Alfor stood up, towering over many of the guests in the room. He was a tall man with a commanding presence and it really showed when addressed a room like this. 

Keith couldn’t help but admire the Altean King. When his father addressed a room like this he brought silence to a room in a much different way. When Zarkon stood and spoke the entire room, Keith included, looked at him entirely in fear. When King Alfor spoke there was admiration and excitement buzzing through the room. He could see why Allura was as friendly as she was. 

 

“Friends, Family, Honored Guests.” He nodded at Keith, Shiro, and Lotor as he spoke those last two words. 

 

“Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our guests from Daibazaal, and the future between our planets that they bring with them!” He begins, raising his glass, his subjects following suit. 

 

‘Everyone except Prince Lance apparently...He probably thinks he’s too good for the celebrations...Though with his reputation I’m surprised he’s not here flirting with the dinner servants…” Keith’s thoughts were interrupted as King Alfor announced the main event for the celebration. 

 

“Before we begin our feast, we have prepared a special presentation for the celebration. My very own son and the number one dancer in the kingdom will be performing the official dance of Altea! Let the performance begin!” As Alfor said this the lights went out and were replaced with a soft blue spotlight in the middle of the room. The room was filled with silence, and then the gentle hum of some kind of reverberating string instrument that Keith wasn’t familiar with. Each note hit his sensitive Galran ears in a way that flooded his entire being with the dulcet tones it produced. 

 

With the start of the music two long, blue silk ribbons dropped from the cathedral ceilings of the dining hall and everyone in the room turned their attention upwards. 

 

At the top of the ribbons was Prince Lance, decked out in a skin-tight silver bodysuit that clung to him in ways that sent Keith’s heart racing as he stared at the Altean Prince descend down on the ribbon, the silk twisted around him in a way that acted like a seat for him as he made his way into view. Alfor could command a room with his presence and words but Lance had managed to stun the audience completely. 

 

He slowly twisted and spread his arms in a graceful arc as the slow song and hued light enveloped him. He looked down at the audience with a sensual smile before the tempo of the song quickened rapidly and he released the grip his hands had on the silk ribbons and made the sudden drop into an elongated position, pointing one leg out far behind him and spinning from the rope hands free, a mischievous grin forming on his face at the startled gasps from the audience. 

 

Keith can feel himself staring in awe, blushing as he stared at the other Prince gracefully swing, twist, and dance in the air above him. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he gasped along with the crowd as Lance continued to drop between spins, twisting in and out of the ribbon as he did so. He could feel heat creeping down to his neck as he watched Lance climb back up the ribbons in a way that looked almost effortless, the only giveaway of the difficulty of the task being his surprisingly defined muscles flexing with each movement. 

 

When he reached a high point on the ribbons he began to twist upside down and wrap himself around the waist, pointing his legs above him. He spun there for a moment before smirking and dropping with a spin down quickly almost to the bottom of the ribbons, earning screams and gasps from all around the crowd. Even Lotor seemed startled, not that Keith could tear his eyes away from the dance even for a second to see his half-brother’s reactions. 

 

Lance swung back and forth across the open performance floor, his feet skirting the cold marble beneath him as he danced just barely above it. He let his feet land on the floor in the center, the ribbons still wrapped and flowing around his arms like they were every bit a part of him as his Altean marks. 

The music slowed and he danced around the floor, his hips swaying and back arching with each movement. He leapt across the floor, the tail ends of the ribbons flying behind him like wings. He came to land at the floor right in front of Keith, flashing the Galra Prince a smirk that could barely be seen as anything else but seductive before prancing back to the center of the floor to be hoisted up to swing and fly around the crowd. 

 

The music picked up pace once again and he twisted his arms free only to twist his feet in and slowly spread into a frontal split in the air, his arms out to his side for balance as he spins for a moment before rapidly untwisting and twisting again, this time around his waist and hips again, tilting himself forward with one foot stretching back to touch the back of his head and the other foot close behind. Keith couldn’t help but marvel at his flexibility, trying to shoo away the impure thoughts that shoved themselves to the forefront of his mind with each display of flexibility.

 

Lance spun himself again to sit upright the way he was when he made his initial descent, the ribbons wrapped around his muscular thighs. The music faded and he was low enough that the audience could see him as he flashed a dazzling smile and twisted his foot into the ribbon to allow himself to perform a standing bow in the air. The crowd burst into thunderous claps and cheers for the talented young Prince as he bowed a few more times on his way back up to whatever rafters hidden in the dark he was dropped from. 

 

Keith felt a surge of conflicting emotions bubble within his chest as he clapped mechanically along with everyone else. He was too stunned by what he’d witnessed to know how to react properly. He hadn’t left Daibazaal much in his lifetime and certainly hadn’t seen many dance performances and the way Lance’s body moved caused him to feel something he wasn’t sure how to deal with. Not to mention that damning smirk. A beautiful body was one thing, but that arrogant jerk was…Was he flirting with him? Keith didn’t have much experience in the matter but it sure as hell felt like it.

As Alfor announced that the feast was about to begin, servants were flooding from doors on all sides of the dining all bringing in a variety of delicious smelling foods for the feast, Altean food as well as foods from many other planets. 

 

Keith was still blushing when Prince Lance came striding back into the hall dressed back in his stiff princely regalia and covered in glittering jewelry. He did his best to avoid eye contact but he caught the Altean Prince in an increasingly annoying smirk a few more times that night.


End file.
